Cam's Story
by CityOfBonesLuver123
Summary: A spin-off from my story "Embarrassed"  don't read if yaoi isn't your cup of tea.  You have to read Embarrassed first or this doesn't make sense. A little insight into Cam's head, enjoy 3
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing because I feel really stupid and want to take my mind off of my life...I was just doing the dishes and broke something...again...which, in itself, isn't a big deal, not with my Mom, but it was adding salt to injury, so to speak, you know? Anyway, this is a little spin off, chapter one of Cam's story**

**On the brightside, I have City of Glass and have no idea how I am tearing myself away from it to write, I'm on page 363..probably partially due to the headache I've obtained...enjoy(:**

Cam PoV , like a month of two later.

I sauntered into the food court of the skate rink, eye on a boy. He had Alec's hair, but was much tanner, a little fatter, and had brown eyes. His black hair was shorter then Alec's, and he was dressed in a way Alec would never dress, a bright bluebaseball-sleeved shirt saying, "bringin sexi back" on the front...and was he ever, that boy was fiine...

"Hey." I made sure my eyes were obvious in what they were doing.

"Hey. Leave my brother alone." the boy's eyes were returning my sexual glance, checking me out and not being afraid about it, and I girl who looked like a carbon copy of him in build, but his opposite in colors, stood before me. Her skin was dark, darker then tanned, like she was mixed. Her hair was curly, whereas this boy's was straight. Her eyes were emeralds, green and fierce, contrasting beautifully with her dark hair and making her look quite pretty.

Pretty. The only word that ever came to mind for a girl; adorable maybe. But never sexy in the way this boy was; there was never the sexual urge to push girls in corners and kiss their lips swollen and red.

"Melody, don't be so harsh." he reprimanded, turning to me and smiling, "I'm Ziggy."

I shook his hand, lingering a little longer then I needed to and brushing my fingers against his as we removed our hands from each other. What Alec had been almost oblivious too, Ziggy was understanding with perfect clarity. I wondered idly if he was a Shadowhunter or not. The girl with him was in a tank top with a very thin, see through white long-sleeved shirt underneath. I pushed away glamours with my mind, seeing past what mundanes saw, and realized that there were black swirls blooming all over her upper arms. She caught my stare, caught my eyes, and drew up my glance with her own in a show of mental dominance no one else had ever exhibited on me.

"What's your fully name?" she asked, suspiction in her voice.

I grinned lazily and said, "Jorden. Camdyn Jorden."

The girls expression remained one void of anything but fire, but she smiled a bit. Just for a moment, and then it was gone, like the wind from skaters had whipped it away.

Ziggy's eyes, on the other hand, lit up when I said my full name, obviously one he remembered it, had heard it-Shadowhunters. Why were they here? My pulse quickened-I was hoping for a stress free day.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Alesana Accolade." she replied stifly.

"So we have something in common, hm?" I said, casually pushing up my sleeve to reveal marks. She looked at me with content.

"I have nothing in common with your filthy family-so nice to the Lightwoods, whom were one of Valentine's own. Especially not you- you act so indifferent, you came over here to fuck Ziggy and leave him. You're disgusting."

With that, she turned, grabbed Ziggy's wrist, and clomped(the best clomping you can do in skates, or course), out of there.

Three song/band/music references in here. if you get them, you get a virtual cookie (:


	2. Chapter 2

**(WARNING: spoilers for CoG in my replys to Dani and Bookworm)**  
**Bookworm-I think my irritation made that chapter a little dark...I just read the part in CoG where Alec kisses Magnus, though, and I can't stop smiling :P (:**

**Dani-LOL things will change, I can see this being a longer fic but yeah i really have no idea how long this will be...and YESS I love Alesana I was listening to them while trying to think of a name for her :P Also, I LOVEDD CoG, when Alec kissed Magnus I couldn't stop smiling it was so adorable..I'd have jumped in the book and killed Sebastian if Jace hadn't I was pissed when he killed Max...I loved it, was done in a little over a day lol might've been sooner but I had school :P. And lol, I pretty much sat in one place when I read the 7th Harry Potter book, it was hilarious:P**

**I have an Infernal Devices one shot and some song fics in mind, I'll write those up when I can..**

I stood there, a little star stuck for a moment.

And then I ran after him. The art of boy-stalking- something I'd perfected**(Stalking boys at the mall is wrong *sarcasm*). **

I could hear their conversation in a way mundies couldn't, with ears mundies couldn't.

"What the hell, Alie? He was cute!"

"Beauty isn't everything, Ziggy."

He scoffed, saying, "So? He was cute. You didn't even let us talk to each other."

"Boys like that just want to mess with your feelings."

I ran up to them, putting my head between the two of theirs, one arms around either of their shoulders so we were connected and said, "Who said I wanted to mess with his feelings?"

Alesana looked disgusted as she said, "Get your hands off me, you ass."

I laughed, falling away from her and flanking Ziggy's right, saying, "Come on, Alesana, gimme a chance why don'tcha?"

She gave me a thou-is-superior-then-you look as she said, "A chance to what, give Ziggy STDs?"

I scrunched up my face for a moment, taking on a look of thinking, as I said, "Can Shadow hunters get STDs? Is that a mundie thing? You would almost think a iratze would cure that."

She flung herself down on the bench, furiously untying her skates, red anger flushing her face. Ziggy sat down beside her, unlacing his as well, and I balanced on one foot as I untied my skates, flaunting my Shadownhunter balance. It was a nice thing to have, that balance.

"Why so against us, Alesana? Are you homophobic?"

"Of course not. I've hooked Zig up plenty-but you, Camdyn Jorden, are not his type. You are an unchangable asshole." I hated the way she spat my name, the way she said that words like they were fact. It was that tone that always made me want to spite people, to prove them right or wrong, depending on the situation. What ever would piss them off. Say my mom gets mad at me because I'm sneaking out and says, "Fine, Cam, just come and go as you please," I will, because that will annoy her more.

"How do you know?" I asked, loving the look of furiousity I was getting out of her.

"Because I know you! Most people know Camdyn Jorden, at least your name. You're a whore." the words pratically bounced off me. I couldn't care much less; my focus was not on Alesana. It was on Ziggy, on the fact that I wanted him, now, wanted to touch him and kiss him, wanted to say he had been mine for at least a night.

"Give me a chance and I'll give you a hug." I grinned my I-am-so-lame-and-I-know-I-just-gave-you-a-horrible-deal-but-you-should-still-accept-it grin.

"Come on, Alie." said Ziggy, looking at her with hopeful eyes, as she pratically threw her skate up to the counter and to the mundie clerk, storming off and leaving him looking frigtened. She was sure a force to be reckoned with-I liked it, her sharpness, that is. Respected it, in a way.

As soon as we were out of the skate rink, she turned to us and said, "Fine! But if you dare," she jabbed her finger against my chest, nearing her face to mine, "hurt Ziggy, physically or emotionally, you will pay. Like, waxing every hair off yuor body-and I mean every hair." she was glaring at me and I started to giggle. I couldn't help it. She threw up her hands, looking frustrated, and turned on her heel, calling behind her, "Be in the car in five minutes, Zig, or I'll have my mom posion your food when you come home!"

"But-" he began to protest.

"No buts. You can fuck later, kay?"

Ziggy blushed, his face taking on a shade of red I'd only ever seen so dark on Alec.

I raised an eyebrow and said, "I like her."

Ziggy laughed and said, "She's..intense."

"You could say that." I pulled out a stick of eyeliner I had stolen from my mom, just to be an ass(and experiement with a little...I looked stupid). I took his arm in mine a scrawld my number across it in the thick black paint.

He looked a little dumbfounded as I wrote, "Call me ;P" under his arm. He chuckled nervously and said, ''I really should be going.."

I grinned back and said, "Kay." then pushed him up against the side of the building, fiercly kissing him. I pulled back and he looked a bit shocked, stuttering and saying, "Wow..Thanks...bye..."

**Cam is a mouth rape-er. lol.**


	3. Secrets

**I love how my first three reviews for this have all started with xD**

**Also-I totally lost my Jace/Alec interest after CoG. Magnus and Alec are just too cute :P (:**

**I almost forgot! So me and my sis were in the car on the way to school, and I go, "Hahaha, the snow is sparkly, like Magnus" and she starts cracking up and I was like, "Magnus is amazing, besides Alec he's the #1 character I'd make come out of a book and into real life" and my sister goes, "I'd have Jace and Simon. he'd be talking to Clary and then, bam, he'd disappear"**

**So, I'm going to write a fanfic of just that, Me and my sister having a day or week or going to school, etc, with Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Simon, maybe Isabelle, but it's hard to work in so many characters. Would anyone want to read it? I'm writing it for sure, the question is whether or not anyone wants to read it. I did just get an idea bout Ziggy, and I think I will follow through with it. Hmm, this story just developed some angst :P**

**Alesana is kind of a bitchy-er, more high strung version of Isabelle. Ziggy is a shallower, more concerned with looks, maybe even a bit dumber, but still sweet, version of Alec. I didn't really think about it until I write it. Oh well.**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. My sister's bday was Saturday, Saturday I was out all day, and yesterday I was reading ariviand's AMAZING stories, read Call Me and Between the Burroughs NOW (: And I'm supposed to be cleaning&my room(my mom's a neat freak x100)**

**And I just had a really shitty day yesterday in terms of family stuff, and my muse disappeared. I'm sure a lot of people can relate to that. && I don't really know where I'm taking this...I know where I want it to end up, but I don't quite know how to phrase the next chapters. Anyway, enjoy, sorry this is so long :P  
Italics is texts, normal print is Cam's thoughts as they text. Most grammarical mistakes in the texting convo are for the sake of the convo. Deal with it (:**

**No one got the other two music references?**

**Thanks for the reviews everyonnneee (:**

**Also, earlier in the story Ziggy calls Allie melody. That was an accident, I was going to name her that then changed it, sorry for confusionn..**

I smirked, remembering Ziggy's face as I sat on my bed, body splayed out under the covers. So funny. His lips were like fire, I'd wanted to push him farther, kiss him longer, but I knew it would be sweetest for both of us if we waited...absence makes the heart grow fonder, as they say. I was aware that I didn't have his number. That the eyeliner could easily smear on his arm. But I wasn't worried, not really. He would be careful to make sure it didn't smear. And if it did, I'd look up his sister or best friend, whoever she was, and ask her. We weren't totally lost to mundie things-there was a phone book somewhere in this house. I wasn't sure where, but I'd find it.

My phone buzzed with a text and I flipped it open, the black screen lighting up with a name...Mom. I sighed, starting to hit "Read text message now" until another text came in. I assumed it was Mom adding something to what she was saying, but when I absently clicked on it, I realized the numbers were unfamiliar, not under a contact on my phone. Ziggy. I repleid to Mom's, "how r u" (she was at a Clave meeting right now)

_Ziggy: Hey Sexy._

_Cam: Shouldn't I be saying that to you? _I thought of how that would've made Alec's face burn as Ziggy replied gracefully.

_Ziggy: Depends on what you want with me, hm? Flattery is usually used when you want something_. I could almost see his _eyebrows wiggling._

_Cam: Oh, really? I love your eyes._

_Ziggy: Strange, it almost seems like you're flirting with me_. He seems more confident over text, I realized.

_Cam: Hm. Maybe I am._

_Ziggy: ;P_

_Cam: Is Alesana your sister?_

_Ziggy: Angel, no. By best friend, yes, but not my sister._

_Cam: But she..._

_Ziggy: Is protective of me? Yeah, it's annoying_

_Cam: I was actually going ot say looks like you, but oh well, that too._

_Ziggy: She has my size and body mass because we train together, I suppose. _

_Cam: Maybe we can train sometime? _I snickered.

_Ziggy: Sounds...fun ;P_

_Cam: And sexy_

_Ziggy: ..._

_Cam: Am I making you uncomfortable?_

_Ziggy: Just a little_

_Cam: I'm naked_

_Ziggy: That's... his grace had evaporated. I snickered as I wrote back  
Cam: Sexy? Too bad it's not true._

He didn't reply for 6 or 7 minutes.

_Ziggy:This is Alesana. Stop screwing with Ziggy. Seriously._

_Cam: We aren't screwing until tomorrow, unfortunately..._

_Ziggy: Not funny!_

_Cam: Actually it kind of was._

_Ziggy: Fuck you, Camdyn Jorden_

_Cam: I don't like girls, sorry. But I'd be happy to fuck Ziggy..._

_Ziggy:You piss me off_

_Cam:You make me laugh_

_Ziggy:I hate you, and I've only talked to you for a couple minutes_

_Cam: I love you, too. (:_

_Ziggy:You infuriate me_

_Cam:That's a big word_

_Ziggy:dickhead_

_Cam:That wasn't such a big word_

_Ziggy:bet it was big enough that it took you awhile to read it._

_Cam:Nah. I only have trouble with good insults, not childish stuff like "dickhead"_

My phone started ringing the default ring since I hadn't set anything for Ziggy yet.

"Yes?" I said, my voice dropping a few octaves without even meaning to, sounding husky and deep. Sexual.

"Hello, zulupa. It's Alesana."

"Zulupa? Is that even English?"

"Nope, Russian. Figure it out yourself."

"Why did you call?"

"To tell you something about Ziggy-" I heard scuffling in the background, a grab for the phone, scattering of feet. I heard Ziggy's voice, full of anger, yell Alesana's name. 'If you dare!"

I heard a smug satisfaction in her voice as she said,"Actually, two things."I door burst open and I guessed she'd run outside. Steps were behind her as she said, "First off, Zig's a virgin.""Virgins are good, why is that a bad thing? I like virgins." I retorted, and it was true. In a sick, twisted way, it was nice to know you were someone's first, and you were taking their V-Card.

"And he's a warlock." I heard a thump in the background, like something hitting up against the phone.

"I hate you, Allie!" I heard, and then the line went dead.

**mwahahahahahahahahah I feel evil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bookworm-maybe not go to school, maybe just hang with me? idk lol. and they would still be shadowwhunters, just like...yeah idk xD lol it's definetly very overused, but if I get bored i might write it xD And it's cool...I'm better now, I taked to my best friend and she made me feel better :D lol. And lol, too much how? xD **

**SoraRikuHeart-Good thing it's X-mas break and I can write more ((:**

**The warlock thing was completly random and just popped into my head. idk :P**

**Really? No one got the other music references? ...? Ziggy Stardust? by David Bowie? **

**Thanks for everyone who reads this, and says it's good, makes me feel happy, I just lost this short story contest(message me if you want to read it, super short only a few pages) so yeah**

**Bla, I'm sorry I haven't written much, I've had shtuff going on and been working on another story( - Little Dreamer152 -Payton's story.) this isn't really a completed chappie but I figured I'd be nice and give it to you guys since it's Christmas! ((: Happy WhateverTheFudgeYouCelebrate :DDDDDDDDDD What are YOU doing today? I'm hanging with my step-cousins, who surprisingly are sometimes/alotta times for cool and relaxed then my normal fam, lol. And closer to my aggge (:**

**anyway**

**The story:**

I sat there, stunned. Was she lying? She couldn't be. Not from the smug way her voice had sounded, and the way Ziggy had screamed at her when she said it.

I was frozen. What did that change? She was right-all I'd wanted to do wasp lay with him. It wasn't like it really mattered...but I didn't like thinking I was with a half-demon. ew. And I'd already kissed him...

I gagged as my phone rang, but picked it up reflexively.

"She's a lie." Ziggy's voice was ragged with emotion and sounded like he'd just been running.

"That's why you're all defensive, hm?" I replied harshly, hoping to hurt him.

His voice was tender and beat when he said, "Camdyn. Please. Let me explain." I reveled in the fact that I could make him hurt like that. It was power, and it didn't leave any room for me to get hurt if I had power.

"What is there to explain? You're a warlock. I'm a Shadownhunter. Screw off."

I wanted to hang up, but at the same time, I wanted to hear Ziggy stutter my name.

"Cam," It was Alesana's voice, "Hang up. Now. Delete Ziggy's number from your phone and don't call back." She didn't hang up,just let the phone sit, both of us on the line. "Hang up." Could I? Of course I could. I was Camdyn Jorden. "Bye." I drawled, managing to keep any slight pain out of my voice as I hit the glowing red "end" bottom on my phone.

Everything suddenly seemed colder, leeched of life and color, as I looked around. My bright green trim suddenly didn't seem so bright. My black walls looked faded and grayish. The glowing magick that spelled my name across my phone looked dull and dead, like it was wearing down.

Was this how it felt, to loose someone you could care about? Was this how it felt when Fate's strings were cut short?

**** idk how much time later. Let's say three weeks. ***

Alesana PoV

Ziggy was so mad at me, but I don't know what his problem is. As soon as Cam saw his arms, and the lack of Marks on them, it would've been over, right then in there. Now, I was giving Cam time to think about it, time to contemplate what mattered to him. Didn't Ziggy get that? I'd watched him fall for so many assholes-I was hoping with Cam, I could change them both. I could let Ziggy's easily-taken-advantage-of nature be pushed down, some of Cam's aggressivness borrowed by Zig...yet it never seemed to work that way with us, friends-close-as-siblings that we were. My assertive nature never rubbed off on Ziggy, only made him more submissive.

I sighed, wondering if Cam would even listen if I told him things about Ziggy, if I tried to change him. Probably not. Everyone Ziggy was ever with was an idiot, either stupid of whip-smart, shallow or too-deep, never in the middle enough in the way that Ziggy was. No one ever loved Ziggy in the way I did...

(Stil Alesana's PoV)

I rang the doorbell, hesitant and unsure about exactly what to do and what to say. I hoped Cam's parents weren't home. I wouldn't want to seem like a slut. I wondered idly if his parents knew he was gay. I hadn't, until I'd seen his eyes so predatorily latch onto Ziggy. His reputation, so to speak, was purly from females.

He answered the door, thank the Angel.

I saw his face screw up into a look of anger, pain, annoyance, and hostility, before resting of one of indifferent contempt. He was an ass. I couldn't back down at all, he would run me over. I had to keep my tongue in check, though, or he wouldn't back down, either. it was hard to balance, between nice and fierce, but I could usually figure people out and how far to go.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," he hesitated, then offhandedly said, "Where's Ziggy?" I can tell when people are trying to hard to be casual, and Cam was. What was this? Was Cam _really_ liking Ziggy? Hmm. All the better that I'm here.

"At home. He figured you'd murder him if he came."

Cam made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded very animal and devilish, like a growl, but omitting from a human, slightly demonic. Maybe it was? For all I know, Cam was part demon."

"Are your parents home?" I asked hesitantly, and he shook his head no. I paused before deciding to just plunge into it, "You like Ziggy. A lot. Does it bother you that he's a warlock?"

Cam gave me a why-am-I-even-talking-to-the-likes-of-_you_ look, lips pulling up in a sneer, as he fiercly said, "I don't like anyone, a lot, Alesana, especially not a_ Downworlder_."

I cocked an eyebrow, knowing exactly how my expression looked when I did that. Knowing just how much "Reeeallllyy?" was written all over my face.

His eyebrows pulled together, and I realized he really was beautiful. In a bratty way, in an over-arrogant way, but still beautiful, somehow. I'd seen Ziggy crash and burn for so many boys, and I decided here and now Cam was the nicest to look at.


End file.
